GONE
by nianara
Summary: Lihat aku. Rasakan detak jantungku. Shikaino. Twoshoot. AU. Hurt/Comfort?


**Warning : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Twoshoot, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

Lihat aku. Rasakan detak jantungku.

**Gone**

**Naruto**** (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gone (c) ****nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**JIN-GONE**

* * *

><p>"Ino, ayo berangkat."<p>

"Baik," kau berucap saat mendengar suara yang kau yakini adalah kakakmu.

Tanganmu bergerak meraba tempat disebelahmu. Saat kau merasakan tasmu disana, kau mengambilnya dan melampirkannya ke punggungmu. Kau bangkit dari duduk, lalu berjalan pelan. Sepelan mungkin, karena kau tak ingin menabrak pintu atau kakimu terhentuk meja.

Merasa membuat kakakmu menunggu, kau mempercepat langkahmu tanpa tahu adanya meja kayu kecil didepanmu. Tak terelakkan lagi, kau menabrak salah satu sisi meja dan membuatmu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

Kau merintih sesaat. Tiba-tiba sentuhan lembut kau rasakan dipunggungmu, "lambat seperti biasa," ucap kakakmu sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf kak Dei," balasmu dan kau tertawa kecil.

Kakakmu satu-satunya itu bergerak membantumu berdiri lalu menuntunmu masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahmu. Tak lama, mobil yang dikendarai kakakmu melaju.

* * *

><p>Kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan, kalian sampai pada tujuan. Kakakmu mengajak mu keluar dari mobil. Memasuki bangunan sederhana dengan pohon-pohon rindang.<p>

Kau berjalan memasuki bangunan besar itu. Kau tidak takut jika nantinya menabrak sesuatu dihadapanmu, karena rumah ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagimu. Dan kau sudah hafal semua lika-liku rumah yang menjadi tempat untukmu berlatih piano setiap harinya.

Entah dimana kakakmu sekarang. Mungkin ia sedang menemui si pemilik tempat les piano ini, mengingat kau sempat mendengar suaranya. Tak masalah bagimu, karena kau juga sudah hafal dimana letak ruangan latihanmu biasanya.

Kau mendengar suara lembut piano yang kau yakini berasal dari pianomu di ruangan mu. Heran juga, karena seingatmu, kakakmu menyewa satu ruangan les piano untukmu seorang. Dan selama ini, orang yang menggunakan ruangan itu, ya hanya kau.

Entah kenapa, dengan mendengar dentingan piano tersebut membuatmu tersenyum pelan. Langkahmu terhenti. Kau mencerna setiap dentingannya dikepalamu. Mendengarnya membuatmu senang, tapi entah mengapa itu juga membuatmu sedih. Bukan, bukan sedih. Kau hanya iri. Kau berfikir, kapan kau bisa bermain seindah itu.

Dengan keterbatasan yang kau miliki, kau merasa itu adalah mustahil.

Kau baru sadar kalau suara piano itu sudah terhenti, entah sejak kapan. Kau kembali berjalan menuju ruanganmu. Perlahan kau mendengar suara tapak kaki dari arah berlawanan, mungkin dia si pemain piano tadi, begitu fikirmu. Kau tidak terlalu peduli. Kau tetap melanjutkan langkah kakimu.

* * *

><p>"Tidak buruk, Ino. Seperti biasa," komentar kakakmu setelah mendengar permainan pianomu.<p>

"Payah seperti biasanya…" gumammu. Kau menghela nafas. Menundukkan kepala, kau merasa latihanmu selama ini sia-sia.

Seringkali kau ingin berniat untuk berhenti bermain piano. Namun semangat yang diberikan kakakmu serta keinginan orang tua mu untuk menjadikanmu _pianist_ hebat seperti mereka, membuat mu enggan berhenti.

Meski begitu, kau selalu dengan mudahnya kembali menyerah karena keadaan matamu yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Kau melanjutkan permainanmu sendiri setelah sebelumnya, kakakmu mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan dan harus keluar sebentar. Taklama, kau langsung menghentikan permainanmu.

Merasa perlu istirahat, kau meregangkan jari-jari lentikmu lalu mengambil sekotak permen yang kau ingat berada di atas pianomu. Bukannya diambil, kau justru tidak sengaja menjatuhkan permenmu ke lantai. Sontak kau merunduk dan meraba karpet dibawahmu.

Setelah berkutat dengan permenmu yang entah jatuh kemana, tiba-tiba kau dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan besar yang memberikan kotak permenmu yang sedari tadi kau cari.

"Kak Dei?" Tentu saja kau ingin memastikan siapa orang yang barusan membantumu mengambil kotak permen dan kini membantumu untuk duduk berhadapan kembali dengan pianomu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, kau kembali bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Orang dihadapanmu mengambil kotak permen yang semula berada digenggamanmu, "Aku rasa kita jadi teman les mulai saat ini," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang membuatmu yakin kalau ia adalah seorang lelaki.

Kau diam tidak mengerti. Detik berikutnya, piano di depanmu berbunyi dengan melodi yang indah. Kau tebak bahwa orang tadi lah yang memainkannya.

Kau menarik kedua sudut bibirmu mendengar alunan pianonya. Lembut. Namun seketika kau sadar, dentingan itu terasa familiar di pendengaranmu.

Dia mengehentikan pertunjukkan singkatnya. Kau memberi tepuk tangan kecil untuk permainannya, "Bagaimana bisa kau bermain dengan begitu indahnya!" kau berdecak kagum.

"Biasa saja," ia terkekeh pelan.

Kau menggeleng, "tapi, kurasa aku pernah mendengar musik yang kau mainkan sebelumnya," ujarmu.

"Yah, lagu itu buatan ayahku. Dan aku memainkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Disini," jelasnya. "Hebat…" Kau menganga, kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan dengan kenalan barumu.

"_Ergh…"_

Kau terkejut dengan suara erangan dari sebelahmu. Tanganmu mencoba untuk menggapai pemuda disebelahmu, "K-kau kenapa?," kau terbata-bata panik.

Beberapa kali terdengar kembali suara erangan yang sama, kau pun panik dan terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

Tidak bisa melihat, membuatmu selalu mengandalkan pendengaranmu. Samar-samar kau mendengar suara―entah apa―yang bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Begitu menurut pendengaranmu.

Kau memberanikan untuk kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi. Pemuda dihadapanmu terdengar tertawa kecil yang membuatmu semakin bingung.

"Buka mulutmu," tiba-tiba ia berucap demikian.

Entah kenapa, kau menurut dengan perkataan orang yang bahkan kau belum tau namanya. Kau membuka mulutmu perlahan, kau merasakan manisnya permen milikmu di dalam mulutmu setelahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku minta permenmu," katanya lagi. Kau balas dengan senyumanmu.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," katanya tiba-tiba. Kau kembali tersenyum lalu mengangkat tanganmu bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, "Yamanaka Ino," ucapmu pelan.

Tangan Shikamaru mengarahkan tanganmu, membuat tangan kalian saling berjabatan, "Nama yang bagus," ujar Shikamaru. Kau balas dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Tanganmu terus digenggamnya kemanapun kalian pergi. Kau merasakan kehangatannya dari tanganmu sejak kalian pertama kali berjabat tangan. Kau yang terus di belakangnya, diam-diam tersenyum.<p>

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau untuk pulang, Ino," ucap Shikamaru.

Kau merasa ingin mengulang waktu sekarang juga. Entah kenapa, kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Kau tidak ingin ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kakakmu sudah menunggu, tuh," ia kembali berucap.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?" Entah keberanianmu untuk bertanya seperti itu datang dari mana.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku akan disini besok," dan senyummu mengembang.

"Kak Dei, kenalkan, ini teman baru ku―Shikamaru. Shikamaru, ini kak Dei―kakakku" Kau saling memperkenalkan mereka. Terdengar Shikamaru yang memberikan salam kepada kakakmu.

"Kau masuk ke mobil duluan, Ino," perintah kakakmu. Kau menurut saja untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Namun kau berbalik, berniat untuk―

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ino!"

―mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang Shikamaru katakan.

Kau tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalamu, lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, kau bertingkah tak jelas. Memainkan jarimu sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kau mendekap tangan kirimu yang telah menjadi korban genggaman kenalan barumu dan mungkin―cinta pertamamu.

Ini pertama kalinya kau dapat akrab dengan seseorang. Sebelumnya kau selalu takut kepada setiap orang karena keterbatasanmu. Masa kecilmu yang kau habiskan dengan ejekan dari teman-temanmu, membuatmu enggan bersosialisasi. Karena itu keluargamu membiarkanmu menghabisakan harimu dengan les piano. Kau sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu. Menurutmu, kau tidak perlu mengenal orang lain lagi. Cukup orang tuamu dan kakakmu.

Memang sama-sama gelap, tapi kau takut akan tersakiti lagi jika mengenal orang lain.

Entah bagaimana, kau yakin kalau kali ini berbeda. Dia berbeda. Shikamaru berbeda.

Dan kau berharap banyak agar Shikamaru dapat mengubah dunia gelapnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka, kau yakin kalau kakakmu sudah masuk mobil dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan siap melaju.

"Apa dia masih diluar?" tanyamu pada kakakmu.

"Dia sedang melihatmu sekarang," dan kau melambaikan tanganmu ke arah luar jendela, kearah Shikamaru.

Mobil Deidara mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat latihanmu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia," ucap kakakmu tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia melihat senyummu yang masih terpampang jelas.

Kau hanya balas dengan senyuman. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahmu yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin kau menangis, Ino," ucapnya lagi.

"Shika tidak akan membuatku menangis, kak," ujarmu meyakinkan kakakmu.

"_Shika_? Sudah seberapa jauh kedekatanmu dengannya?" tanya kakakmu keheranan. Mungkin ia kaget saat kau memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal dengan nama kecilnya.

Kau tersenyum simpul, "Aku baru kenal dia tadi pagi."

"Dan sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu padanya? Sepertinya kau sangat mempercayainya, ya?"

Kau tau kalau kakakmu sedang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dia selalu begitu jika kau sudah dekat dengan seseorang. Karena pada akhirnya, kau selalu menangis dan menyesal telah mengenalnya. Kakakmu menyayangimu, singkatnya.

"Percaya padaku, kak. Dia orang yang baik, aku tau."

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari kau habiskan bersamanya. Setiap pagi kau bertemu dengannya. Makan siang bersama dan latihan piano bersama. Terkadang dia mengajakmu bermain ketempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi.<p>

Seperti saat ini, selesai latihan, dia mengajakmu pergi ke taman belakang rumah les mu. Ironi, bertahun-tahun bermain piano disini, kau tidak pernah tahu ada taman kecil di halaman belakangnya.

Seperti biasa, dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Kau dipersilahkan duduk di atas rerumputan olehnya.

"Kakakmu bilang kau suka bunga, ya?" ia berucap pelan.

Kau sontak mengangguk, "Keluargaku pernah punya toko bunga," ujarmu.

Tiba-tiba wewangian bunga menelusuri penciumanmu, "Aku bawakan kau mawar ungu," Shikamaru berucap sambil memberikan bunga yang dimaksud kepadamu.

Kau menerima dan menghirup wangi bunga itu dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, aku menyukainya. Dan ungu? Itu warna kesukaanku," jelasmu.

"Wow, aku hebat juga ya," kalian berdua tertawa.

Kedua tangan besar Shikamaru menyentuh pundakmu, ia menuntutmu agar kau bisa berbaring di atas rumput. Jelas saja, kau memberontak. Tapi pemuda itu meyakinkanmu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Shikamaru?" panggilmu saat kau benar-benar sudah berbaring.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku suka memandang langit biru? Berbaring adalah posisi yang tepat untuk melakukannya," ia menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kau tebak kalau ia juga sedang berbaring disebelahmu.

"Dan aku sedang menutup mataku saat ini," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bukankah dengan menutup mata kau tidak bisa melihat langit kesukaanmu?" kau bertanya kebingungan.

"Tidak masalah. Karena, sebenarnya, aku punya langit yang lainnya. Langit kedua."

Dan, ya, kau semakin kebingungan.

Kalian diselimuti keheningan setelahnya. Kalian berdua tidak terlihat keberatan karenanya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, kau mengatakan suatu permintaan.

"Boleh aku merasakan wajahmu, Shika?"

Permintaan aneh memang, tapi kau benar-benar penasaran.

Kalian saling berhadapan. Tangan Shikamaru menyentuh tanganmu. Menggerakannya sampai tanganmu bisa merasakan rahang besar Shikamaru. Kedua tanganmu mulai menelusuri wajahnya. Mulut, hidung, mata hingga rambutnya yang terikat.

"Rambutmu panjang, ya?" kau berucap dengan tawa.

"Yah, maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka," dia balas tertawa.

"Aku suka kok."

Semenit, kalian dikelilingi tawa. Kau sendiri baru sadar, bahwa hanya bersamanya kau bisa sebahagia ini.

"Aku suka matamu…" ia berujar tiba-tiba. Dan kau merona karenanya.

Kau merasakan tangan Shikamaru membelai wajahmu, "Mata birumu itu yang kumaksud dengan langit kedua bagiku. Cantik, aku menyukainya," Dan wajah cantikmu memerah sempurna.

Shikamaru tertawa lepas setelahnya. Dia sadar akan wajah merahmu, begitu fikirmu.

Bibirmu mengerucut. Pura-pura ngambek dengan wajah merah yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. Tak lama, kau tersenyum lembut, "Aku suka suaramu," ucapmu.

"Terima kasih…"

Tangan kekarnya masih melekat pada wajahmu. Tidak lama, kau merasa wajah Shikamaru semakin mendekat sehingga nafas Shikamaru bisa sangat jelas kau rasakan. Rasanya kau ingin berontak, namun disisi lain, kau menginginkannya.

Ciuman selembut kupu-kupu itu tak terelakkan. Bibir kalian menyatu. Tidak lama, namun bermakna dalam.

Kau segera sadar akan keadaan ini. Bangkit untuk duduk dan menutupi setengah wajahmu. Kau tidak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya.

"Ino, aku minta maaf," Shikamaru menyentuh punggungmu. Nada suaranya seperti, ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"T-tidak apa-apa, Shika…"

Jika orang lain yang melakukannya, kau pasti menangis menghampiri kakakmu dan tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi, Shikamaru memang berbeda.

"Hei, maaf ya?" Shikamaru berucap lagi.

Kau menoleh dan memberikan senyummu untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru, meki dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Shikamaru disebelahmu bergerak, entah ia sedang apa.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. Kau harus latihan, Ino," Kau mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru. Kau merasa kalau ia sedang terburu-buru.

Kau ambil bunga mawar pemberian Shikamaru, dan berdiri dengan tanganmu yang sudah digenggamannya. Ia menarikmu pergi dari taman.

Kali ini kau merasa berbeda. Genggamannya berbeda.

Genggamannya terlalu erat.

Sampai diruang latihan, Shikamaru mengomandomu untuk duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan. Kau hanya diam dan mendengar suara-suara berisik. Entah apa itu. Kau juga mendengar suara orang asing lainnya. Bukan Shikamaru ataupun kakakmu―Deidara.

Kau hampir terlonjak saat seseorang menyentuh punggungmu. Itu kakakmu.

"Ayo, Ino,"ajak kakakmu sambil membantumu bangun dan memapahmu ke piano besarmu.

"Shikamaru?"

Terdengar helaan nafas kakakmu, "Dia sudah pulang."

"Dia pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" kau berucap seolah tidak terima.

"Dia sedang buru-buru, Ino. Aku juga tidak tau. Sekarang waktunya kau latihan, Ino."

Ucapan kakakmu tak dapat kau balas. Kau mengangguk pelan dan menuruti ucapan kakakmu.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu terlewatkan. Shikamaru tidak pernah latihan sejak hari itu. Dimana ia pergi tanpa berita apapun. Shikamaru seperti menghilang tanpa jejak setelahnya.<p>

Kau selalu menunggunya di ruangan piano kalian. Sebelum pulang kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk pergi ke taman belakang berharap Shikamaru datang dengan mengejutkanmu dari belakang.

Diluar sedang hujan deras, sehingga kau tidak bisa menunggunya di taman belakang. Jadi, disinilah kau. Duduk di sofa ruangan pianomu. Dan dengan tatapan kosongmu, kau menggenggam mawar ungu yang sudah layu.

Sedikit menyesal, karena kau tidak sempat untuk bertukar nomor ponsel. Karena setidaknya, jika seperti ini, kau bisa menelfonnya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Hujan diluar tambah deras, tapi kenapa pipimu ikut basah?

Kau menangis dalam diam. Menangis merindukannya. Kau sadar, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya mahasiswa yang selalu kuliah malam dan selalu berlatih piano setiap pagi hingga siang hari (setidaknya kau mengetahui sedikit tentang ini darinya langsung). Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya selama―yah, tidak sampai tiga bulan.

Pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Dan yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ting…! Ting…!

Suara yang kau yakini, berasal dari pianomu tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan nadanya… terdengar familiar di telingamu.

Ini… Shikamaru…!

Tak salah lagi. Pendengaranmu tidak mungkin salah. Ini suara piano Shikamaru. Hanya Shikamaru yang memainkan nada ini.

Kau menyeka air matamu, dan tersenyum pelan. Perasaan lega menyusup dadamu. Dia kembali…

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang menyambar dan diikuti suara tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan secara bersamaan membuatmu kaget.

Kau berteriak memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Kau sekali lagi berteriak, melawan suara derasnya hujan diluar. Pikiranmu kalut. Kau merasa kalau ia akan meinggalkanmu lagi.

"Shikamaru…!"

Bunga mawar ungu ditanganmu kau genggam dengan erat. Kau berniat bangkit dan memeriksa piano─memeriksa Shikamaru.

Namun niatmu itu kau urungkan saat pianomu kembali berdenting. Melanjutkan nada terakhirnya.

Menghapus air dipipimu dan berucap, "Syukurlah Shika, aku fikir terjadi sesuatu…" Kau tersenyum tanpa tahu ada air mata yang jatuh di atas tuts-tuts piano kesayangamu.

OWARI

OR

TSUDZUKU?

* * *

><p>Ahhh hi ffn world! Hello Shikaino archive!<p>

Oh my… kangen berat! Sudah berapa abad ya aku gak kesini? Itu karena, ffn yang terblokir karena providerku yang─ugh. Dan ending Naruto yang─you know lah─ dan bikin aku frustasi selama tiga hari. Garis bawahi, tiga hari!

Akhirnya aku udah bisa nerimanya, anggep aja semua otp ku canon, Cuma angst aja hehe…

Oh, aku kembali dengan cerita yang mengutip MV GONE dari JIN. Anak kpopers? Pasti tau. Buat yang belom tau, bisa diliat kok MVnya, tapi liatnya kalo fanfic ini udah end aja ya:p

Kalian pasti gak ngerti sama ceritanya, di chap depan semuanya pasti jadi jelas haha.

Udah lama gak nulis, bikin tulisanku berantakan. Serius, aku frustasi liat tulisanku sendiri:"

Karena itu, aku minta tolong di cek dan katakan direview!

Jaa!

─**nianara**


End file.
